1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a carbonation system for use with beverage mixing and dispensing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
The dispensing of fountain beverages is generally done by either pre-mix systems or post-mix systems. In pre-mix systems, a finished carbonated product is delivered to the customer or merchant from a manufacturer. In post-mix system, concentrate, such as fountain syrup, is delivered to a merchant and then mixed with carbonated water at the point of sale.
In both pre-mix and post-mix systems, the carbonation process is critical for creating a finished product of high quality. It is the carbonation process that causes carbon dioxide (CO2) to be absorbed into the product, thereby imparting the unique flavor and taste of a carbonated beverage.
A goal of post-mix systems is to achieve the same carbonation content that is present in pre-mixed bottles and cans, which typically have a CO2 content of about 3.6 to 4.2 volumes. However, in pre-mix systems there is a substantial amount of loss of CO2 from the carbonated water during mixing and dispensing. Therefore, in order to obtain the same CO2 levels as are present in pre-mixed bottles and cans, it is desired to increase the CO2 content in the post-mix carbonated water to about 4.7 to 5.5 volumes.
Carbonation systems are used in both pre-mix and post-mix systems. In both systems, the product is usually carbonated by injecting water into a CO2 environment in order for the water to absorb the CO2. There are many types of such carbonation systems in existence. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,677 (Welty, et al.), incorporated herein by reference, describes a liquid carbonator in which a nozzle injects water at a downward angle into a horizontal tank. However, because the water is ejected downwardly, it quickly mixes with accumulating water and does not spend sufficient time in the CO2 atmosphere, where carbonation is most effective.
Another carbonation system called Paramix is available from Klxc3x6ckner KHS of New Berlin, Wis. The Paramix system is a pre-mix beverage processing system that is used for beverage can and bottle filling equipment. In this system, water is first deaerated in a two-stage deaeration vessel. Proportioned syrup and deaerated water enter a common line at a mix reservoir and are pumped to a carbonation tank. The mixed water and syrup product is diffused into the carbonation tank under pressure and the diffused product absorbs CO2 from the ambient CO2 atmosphere. The mixed product is diffused by being sprayed through an inlet diffuser. The holes in the Paramix diffuser, however, are arranged so that the product is ejected perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the vessel. In addition, because the Paramix system is used for can and bottle filling equipment, it is not suitable for adaption to post-mix systems. For example, it uses a much greater carbonator tank volume and flow rate.
Because it is important that the finished product be sufficiently carbonated, there is a constant need for systems that are able produce carbonated product with a higher carbonating efficiency. Moreover, increasing the efficiency of the carbonation system allows for greater design flexibility. For example, by maximizing the carbonation efficiency, a carbonation system can operate at lower liquid supply pressures. Such a reduction in the required liquid supply pressure allows for greater flexibility in the selection of a liquid supply pump. Since pumps that operate at lower liquid supply pressures tend to be longer lasting and require fewer service calls, the reliability of the carbonation system can also be increased.
In addition to the demand for an increase in carbonation efficiency, there is a constant industry need to increase the carbonated product flow rate. Increasing the product flow rate, for example, allows a merchant using a post-mix carbonation system to dispense a greater volume of carbonated beverages during peak hours of business. In addition, for a beverage fountain that includes multiple dispensing nozzles, an increased supply of carbonated water can allow more than one nozzle to be used at the same time.
None of the systems discussed above provide for a high carbonation efficiency with maximum product flow. In addition, none of the systems discussed above provide for the benefits of high carbonation efficiency while being easily adaptable to existing designs of post-mix systems.
This invention addresses the foregoing needs in the art by providing a carbonation system with improved carbonating efficiency and product flow rate.
The present invention provides a system and method for preparing a carbonated product with a high carbonation efficiency.
The present invention also provides a system and method for preparing a carbonated product using a relatively low liquid inlet pressure.
The present invention further provides a carbonation system and method with a high product flow rate.
In a first aspect of the present invention, the carbonation system comprises a vessel for carbonating a liquid, a CO2 supply connected to the vessel so as to create a CO2 atmosphere in the vessel, an inlet diffuser through which the liquid enters the vessel, and an outlet pipe through which the carbonated liquid exits the vessel. The inlet diffuser comprises a plurality of openings arranged on its vertical face. These plurality of openings are configured such that when the liquid exits the inlet diffuser through the plurality of openings, the liquid is substantially atomized and the atomized liquid is ejected in a direction that is substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vessel.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a carbonation system comprises a vessel for carbonating a liquid, a CO2 supply connected to the vessel so as to create a CO2 atmosphere in the vessel, an inlet diffuser through which the liquid enters the vessel, and an outlet pipe through which the carbonated liquid exits the vessel. The inlet diffuser comprises a plurality of openings arranged on its vertical face. These plurality of openings are configured such that when the liquid exits the inlet diffuser through the plurality of openings, the liquid is substantially atomized. Also, the plurality of openings are arranged in horizontal rows such that openings in adjacent rows of the plurality of holes are not in vertical alignment with each other.
In a third aspect of the present invention, a carbonation system comprises a vessel for carbonating a liquid, a CO2 supply connected to the vessel so as to create a CO2 atmosphere in the vessel, an inlet diffuser through which the liquid enters the vessel, and an outlet pipe through which the carbonated liquid exits the vessel. The inlet diffuser comprises a plurality of openings arranged on its vertical face. These plurality of openings are configured such that when the liquid exits the inlet diffuser through the plurality of openings, the liquid is substantially atomized and the atomized liquid is ejected at an upward angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the vessel.
In a fourth aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for carbonating a liquid. This method comprises the steps of providing a vessel for carbonating a liquid, where the longitudinal axis of the vessel is in the horizontal plane, supplying a CO2 atmosphere in the vessel, pumping the liquid into an inlet diffuser to atomize the liquid and eject the atomized liquid into the vessel in a direction that is substantially in the horizontal plane by forcing the liquid through a plurality of openings arranged on a vertical face of the diffuser, and discharging the carbonated liquid out of the vessel.
In a fifth aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for carbonating a liquid. This method comprises the steps of providing a vessel for carbonating a liquid, supplying a CO2 atmosphere in the vessel, atomizing the liquid and ejecting the atomized liquid into the vessel through a plurality of openings arranged on a vertical face of an inlet diffuser, wherein the plurality of openings are arranged in horizontal rows such that openings in adjacent rows of the plurality of openings are not in vertical alignment with each other, and discharging the carbonated liquid out of the vessel.
In a sixth aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for carbonating a liquid. This method comprises the steps of providing a vessel for carbonating a liquid, supplying a CO2 atmosphere in the vessel, atomizing the liquid and ejecting the atomized liquid into the vessel at an upward angle relative to a horizontal plane of the vessel, and discharging the carbonated liquid out of the vessel.
The above, and other aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiments thereof which are to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings wherein: